fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 228
13th Woman Drenched in the Rain is the 228th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Full Summary The time of the day is now dusk, and Lucy, along with Happy, are trying their hardest to pull Natsu out of the rubble. Happy wonders out loud why Natsu isn't just destroying the rocks with his flames, prompting the airheaded Natsu to do so. Afterwards, the trio goes back to Zeref, but he has already been taken away by Ultear, and Natsu couldn't trace his smell because it was blocked by something. From Natsu's speech, Lucy realized that the Grimoire Heart must have arrived on Tenrou Island by a ship, and asks Happy to look for it. However, Happy's Magic power is already used up, and they decide instead to go back to Wendy's location. At the E Route of the first exam, Cana is determined to pass the second exam amd become an S-Class Mage for an unknown someone. Suddenly, she notices a ray of light. Meanwhile, Gray is thinking about Cana's decision to separate, and notices that she has yet to drink since she came to Tenrou Island. Hearing a rustle of leaves, he hides behind and tree and takes a peek to see a woman resembling Ur carrying Zeref. Surprised at her appearance, he begins trailing her. At the Grimoire Heart airship, Hades, who is dining, laughingly remarks that 3 of the 7 Kin have already been defeated. Meanwhile, a shadowed figure known as Bluenote asks Hades when he could join the battle. Hades replies that someone of his caliber is not necessary for the battle against Fairy Tail. Placing his hand on the table, Bluenote uses his Magic to begin to submerge the ship to prevent detection. Hades stops him, saying that they will draw in all of Fairy Tail. He again tells Bluenote to remain in the airship, but Bluenote nonetheless replies that if one more of the Seven Kin of Purgatory falls, he will join the battle. At the remnants of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt discuss Bluenote's allegiance to Grimoire Heart and his feats. Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters with the giant communication lacrima orb, Doranbolt requests for Lahar to wait a bit. He takes the communication lacrima and teleports with it to Wendy's location (where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have just arrived at). There, he tells everyone that he's here to help out by taking everyone away from the island. Everyone present, however, refuses. Despite the convincing argument from Doranbolt, Natsu refuted that he will take care of anyone that dares to oppose the guild. Meanwhile, in the battle between Meredy and Erza / Juvia, Juvia has been the main target of Meredy's Magic-sword assault. Erza questions why Meredy is only targeting Juvia, and Meredy replies that she had ranked them in a specific order, an order in which she will kill them. She says that Juvia is ranked 13th place, which is just trash; she can be quickly eliminated. As Meredy explains other people on the list (such as Erza being 4th place, Gildarts being 3rd place, and Makarov being 2nd place), she reveals that Gray Fullbuster is ranked 1st place and that she will kill him because he was the one responsible for killing Ur and subsequently upsetting Ultear. As Meredy prepares to launch a devastating assault on Erza, all her swords get deflected by a giant wave caused by Juvia. At that moment, Juvia gets up with a fearsome look, enraged at Meredy's words. It begins to rain heavily, and Erza stammers for Juvia to calm down. Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Navigation